Aim 1: a) To compare the effects of preprandial ethanol on postprandial lipemia and plasma NEFA levels in Non-HTG and HTG subjects; b) to compare the effects of saturated and polyunsaturated fat loads in a. Aim 2: In fasted Non-HTG subjects, evaluate the correlation of plasma NEFA, CETA, PLTA, cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) and phospholipid transfer protein (PLTP) masses and HDL composition following consumption of 1) ethanol, 2) a standard saturated fat load and 3) a standard saturated fat load plus ethanol. Aim 3: To quantify the effects of daily consumption of moderate amounts of ethanol on postprandial lipemia in Non-HTG and moderately HTG subjects.